


Draw me like one of your fangirls

by CatLover0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Hanamaki is a true bro, I'm sorry I'm just a shoujo girl at heart, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa is so lucky to have a friend like Hanamaki tbh, Their density exceeds that of liquid mercury, They both are idiots and I love them, This whole thing is cliche as heck, very brief description of blood and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLover0/pseuds/CatLover0
Summary: “Iwa-chan, how dare you not text me back that you’re awake. I actually worried that you slept past your alarm and had to rush to finish getting ready so that I could come check-,” Oikawa’s words falter when he looks at Iwaizumi. “Who the hell are you?”“I mean-, sorry, excuse my language, and pardon my intrusion!” Oikawa sputters, face lighting up in embarrassment, but before he can fully turn and leave the bathroom, Iwaizumi grabs his arm.“Shittykawa, I don’t know how you fucking did this, but I know this is somehow one hundred percent your fault and you’re going to help me fix it.”Oikawa slowly turns his head back around until he’s facing Iwaizumi, looking him (her?) up and down.“Iwa-chan?”Aka, the fic where Iwaizumi wakes up one morning as a girl, and chaos, angst, drama, and some fluff ensues.





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> The title actually has nothing to do with the fic and is kinda counter to the point of the fic but idc because pun.
> 
> Okay so this is totally a self-indulging fic. I just love fics with crazy plots like a gender swap magically happening, so I decided to make my own for iwaoi. And why turn Oikawa into a girl when I can turn Iwaizumi into a girl. Besides, Oikawa would totally rock being a girl, but Iwaizumi on the other hand… >:3c 
> 
> Iwaizumi refers to himself using “he/him/his” even when he’s a girl because he identifies as a male. However, Oikawa refers to Iwaizumi using she/her/her’s because he sees Iwaizumi as a girl. Sorry I know that’s kinda confusing, but just keep that in mind because I switch between POVs.
> 
> Updated to fix grammar errors on 9/30/17.

“Iwa-chan look! That star is moving across the sky! It must be aliens!”

 

Iwaizumi, who had his eyes focused on the sidewalk in front of him, lost in thought, looks over at Oikawa who is pointing up at the night sky, eyes wide in wonder.

 

“It’s probably a satellite or the International Space Station, dumbass,” Iwaizumi says, but still he looks up to try and spot the moving speck of light among the stars. It’s not hard to find with there being so few stars thanks to all the light pollution caused by the town, and it’s as bright as a planet (the fact that he even knows that proves that he’s spent way too much time stargazing, or ‘searching for aliens’ as that idiot put it, with Oikawa).

 

“No, it can’t be the ISS. My app says it’s over America right now,” Oikawa explains, showing his phone’s way too bright screen to Iwaizumi who has to squint to try to read it.

 

“That doesn’t mean it’s not one of the hundreds of satellites out there.”

 

“Iwa-chan, this may be the one time we ever see aliens passing by in our sky, and you’re just going to pass it off as any old satellite? I’m disappointed.”

 

“Well what do you want me to do? Make a wish?” Iwaizumi says incredulously.

 

“Yes! Let’s do that!” Iwaizumi looks over at his friend, contorting his face into his best expression of ‘are you serious right now,’ but finds that Oikawa has his eyes closed and has stopped walking so that he can concentrate. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“Iwa-chan, I don’t mess around when it comes to aliens. Now make a wish before the light disappears.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” but seeing that Oikawa has halted and would likely whine until Iwaizumi did what he wanted, Iwaizumi closes his eye and sighs, thinking about what he wants to wish for.

 

 _Oh my god this is fucking ridiculous, but if I’m going to do this I might as well go all out,_ Iwaizumi argues in his head. His thoughts bounce around for a minute, as he tries to think of something worth wishing for. World peace? Nah, that’s too cliché, although that is something he truly wants. Maybe he should wish for his parents to let him get a bearded dragon like he’s always wanted, but he’s going to college in just a couple of months, so that also is a waste of his wish.

 

He’s about to settle on wishing to win the lottery (what? Can you blame him?) when he thinks of a wish that is perfect to make on an alien space ship, since it involves his alien-loving best friend. This is the perfect wish, he tells himself, because it can help him get one step closer to getting over his stupid crush by coming to terms with the fact that the odds of it working out are close to the probability that he’ll win the lottery.

 

_I’m tired of Oikawa seeing me as just a friend, but I’m too afraid to confess to him because I know he doesn’t see guys that way… I wish that Oikawa would look at me the same way he looks at beautiful girls; like he wants to fall in love with them._

 

Iwaizumi can’t help but let out a pitiful snort at his own wish. _How pathetic_. He opens his eyes and finds Oikawa’s eyes on him, an unreadable expression on his face.

 

“Oh, sorry, was I taking too long?”

 

“No,” Oikawa mutters, turning away and starting to walk again, Iwaizumi quickly catches up and falls into pace beside him.

 

Iwaizumi thinks about all the homework he still needs to get done tonight before the start of the school week tomorrow, feeling just the smallest hint of regret about allowing Oikawa to convince him to keep practicing volleyball well into the evening. His thoughts are cut off by Oikawa asking, “So what did you wish for?”

 

“Huh?” Iwaizumi responds, looking over at his friend in confusion, already having half forgotten that entire ordeal. “Wait, I can’t tell you, that means it won’t come true.”

 

“Iwa-chan, you’re the one who said it wasn’t even real aliens,” Oikawa complains, and then adds under his breath, “you nonbeliever,” as if it’s some dirty insult. Iwaizumi ignores that comment.

 

“Well, in the off chance that that was a real wish granting alien ship, I’m not telling.” Iwaizumi really doesn’t want to explain his wish to Oikawa, plus he’s bad at lying on the spot, especially to Oikawa.

 

“Iwa-chaaaan wished for something embarrassing~,” Oikawa sings.

 

“Shut up, shittykawa. Why don’t you tell me what you wished for then?” Iwaizumi says, glaring at Oikawa who suddenly turns his head away from him and towards the street.

 

“Nope. If you aren’t going to tell, I’m not either.”

 

The two continue walking, conversation steering away from that topic and towards the upcoming school week, and soon they are outside their adjacent homes. Iwaizumi is waving Oikawa goodbye when suddenly Oikawa grabs his wrist, stopping him from leaving. Iwaizumi looks down at the hand grabbing his wrist and then up at Oikawa, his head partially turned away from Iwaizumi, eyes focused on the ground and mouth open just a bit as if he’s got something on his mind that he wants to say.

 

Iwaizumi waits, but the silence is stretching, and just as he’s about to say something Oikawa takes in a sharp breath and says, “See you tomorrow, Iwa-chan!” releasing his wrist, turning and walking towards his own home in one smooth motion.

 

 _What the hell was that about?_ Whatever it was, Iwaizumi doesn’t have time to think about it now; he has a paper he needs to finish up. _I’ll just ask that idiot about it tomorrow, something is clearly bothering him._

 

[]

 

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, BEEP, BEEP._

Iwaizumi slams his hand down on the alarm, slowly opens his eyes and pushes a strand of hair out of his face, before feeling a shot of anxiety through his body when he reads the time: 7:30am. He overslept!

 

Iwaizumi jumps out of bed, not even noticing that his old Godzilla t-shirt and gray sweatpants don’t feel quite right on his body. Oikawa always texts him to make sure he is awake in time for school when his parents both leave on the business trips that they took from time to time. Since he hadn’t responded to those texts, Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa would be over any minute now. He might as well get halfway ready before Oikawa came and lectured him about being irresponsible (as if that idiot had any room to talk) for sleeping through his alarm.

 

As Iwaizumi walks down the hallway towards the bathroom, he hears from downstairs the front door unlocking. He’s not sure exactly how Oikawa managed to get a key to his house, but he’s pretty sure his mother gave him one, since she just _loved_ Oikawa so much thanks to Oikawa always being such a ‘gentleman’ when he was around her. With no time to waste though, Iwaizumi decides rather than greeting Oikawa to go brush his teeth and give his face a quick rinse.

 

Once he’s in the bathroom, Iwaizumi turns to look in the mirror and when he sees an unfamiliar girl staring back at him he nearly jumps out of his skin. He’s so startled that he proceeds to trip on the bathroom rug and falls hard on his ass, making a loud thud. He quickly turns his head behind him to see if there is anyone there, but finds the bathroom empty. From downstairs, he hears Oikawa call up to him to be careful and hurry up, and that he’s going to grab one of the milk breads Iwaizumi’s mom always kept stocked for him.

 

Concluding that he is the only person in the bathroom, Iwaizumi slowly gets back up so that he can take another look in the mirror. The shock he feels the second time when he sees a girl staring back at him is almost as strong as the first, but by finding that her movements match his own he starts to realize his situation.

 

“What the actual fuck,” he says out loud to himself, finding his voice far too high in pitch to be his own. He raises a hand to his throat, to where his Adam’s apple should be, and the girl in the mirror mocks the movement to his disbelief. Taking in his new appearance, he finds that his once short dark brown hair now lays a couple inches down past his shoulders. His face seems mostly similar to how he remembers it, but his eyes look a little bigger maybe, and he thinks his eyelashes are slightly longer and darker but he’s not really sure. He never really took the time to just stare at himself in the past like this, never caring too much about his appearance, especially since he knew that there nothing he could do to get his idiot best friend that he was unfortunately in love with to think of him the same way Iwaizumi thought of him.

 

Having finished looking over his face, his eyes begin to move downward. _How did I not notice_ these _right away?_ Iwaizumi puts his hands on his breasts, patting them and then cupping them. He had never been interested in girls’ bodies in any sort of fashion, but curiosity took over him for a moment. After realizing what he was doing he felt embarrassment wash over him and he pulled his hands away.

 

Iwaizumi is just about to start patting his sweatpants where his dick should be when the bathroom door swings open.

 

“Iwa-chan, how dare you not text me back that you’re awake. I actually worried that you slept past your alarm and had to rush to finish getting ready so that I could come check-,” Oikawa’s words falter when he looks at Iwaizumi. “Who the hell are you?”

 

“I mean-, sorry, excuse my language, and pardon my intrusion!” Oikawa sputters, face lighting up in embarrassment, but before he can fully turn and leave the bathroom, Iwaizumi grabs his arm.

 

“Shittykawa, I don’t know how you fucking did this, but I know this is somehow one hundred percent your fault and you’re going to help me fix it.”

 

Oikawa slowly turns his head back around until he’s facing Iwaizumi, looking him (her?) up and down.

 

 “Iwa-chan?”

 

[]

 

Oikawa likes to think he is an adaptable person. No matter what crowd he is surrounded by, he can quickly adapt his personality and get everyone to like him. When presented with a new team of opponents during a tournament, he quickly learns their strengths and weaknesses and adapts accordingly. Each year when a new set of underclassmen join the volleyball team, Oikawa is able to adapt his setting to bring out the best in each of the new spikers.

 

But when he walked into the bathroom and saw a girl when he was expecting to see Iwaizumi, Oikawa found that he was unable to adapt to the situation quite as quickly as he would have liked.

 

“Iwa-chan?” he asks in a quiet voice, the hand grabbing his arm feeling foreign, but the gray-green eyes he is staring into familiar. He had been munching on a milk bread he found in the kitchen downstairs, and nearly drops it.

 

“Shit, Oikawa, I don’t know how this happened, but seriously, it’s me,” the girl pleads. She has long, messy dark brown hair, the same shade as Iwaizumi’s. Her facials structure is sharp, but slightly softer than Iwaizumi’s, but so similar that this girl could be Iwaizumi’s twin. She’s wearing the Godzilla tee and gray sweatpants that Iwaizumi wears to bed. Everything about her screams that she very well could be Iwaizumi.

 

“Uhhhh,” is the intelligent word that leaves Oikawa’s mouth next, eyes still darting around to take in the girl in front of him. “But, how?” is all he can think to ask. This whole situation is just too bizarre for Oikawa to process, but the girl in front of him does share a striking resemblance to Iwaizumi, and Oikawa is 99.9% sure that Iwaizumi doesn’t have any siblings he didn’t know about, although he might have cousins.

 

“I don’t know, but I’m sort of freaking out,” the girl says, eyes widening in fear. “How the hell am I supposed to play volleyball. How am I going to explain this to my parents, or friends? How-“

 

“Iwa-chan, calm down,” Oikawa says, and then he does his best to give the girl a reassuring smile, although he’s still not convinced that this girl is really his best friend. That’s impossible, isn’t it? This has to be some sort of elaborate joke. Iwaizumi is going to appear from around the corner any minute now and introduce his relative, and all three of them will laugh at the prank.

 

“You don’t believe me,” the girl states, expression flat, eyes looking past Oikawa’s own and invading his mind. There is only one person who could read past his smiles that easily.

 

She looks down at her fingers and points them up one at a time as she names off events. “In 3rd grade you cried when I put a bug on your head. In 5th grade, you cried because you thought aliens were going to come and abduct you after we watched that dumb scary alien movie, I think it was called Altered. In our first year of middle school, you cried after our first day of volleyball practice because-“

 

“Iwa-chan! I thought we agreed to never bring any of those up again!” Oikawa whines. He raises his hand to cover his mouth as he mutters, “holy shit, what the hell happened to you Iwa-chan?”

 

“I don’t know! Didn’t we already establish that?” Iwaizumi turns back to staring at her reflection in the mirror, eyes holding a mix of curiosity and fear.

 

Of the two of them, it is always Iwaizumi who is the one who stays calm during tough situations and makes sure to knock some sense back into Oikawa so that he doesn’t succumb to his anxieties and doubts. But today Oikawa knows that he is going to have to be the calm and collected one, because this situation is too much for Iwaizumi to handle on her own, and Oikawa doesn’t blame her.

 

“Come on Iwa-chan, we’re going to my house. My sister keeps a lot of her old clothes at home and my parents haven’t had the heart to get rid of her stuff yet. She’s got to have something you can wear, and then we are going to school.”

 

“Wait, what?” Iwaizumi says in response. “But, what are we going to say to the teachers? To our friends? Oikawa-“

 

Oikawa is already dragging Iwaizumi out of the bathroom, grabbing onto the hand that had let go of his arm at some point. They are going to be late at this rate, but Oikawa’s racing thoughts start forming a plan of attack and he thinks that skipping their first class might be their best option. “We’ll figure something out, come on.”

 

Once he knows that Iwaizumi is going to follow him, he let’s go of her arm and they leave the Iwaizumi residence and quickly walk over to Oikawa’s home. Luckily Oikawa’s parents have already left for work for the day, so the two are able to walk into the house without having to answer any questions. They walk up the stairs and enter Oikawa’s sister’s old room, long abandoned ever since she began her own family years ago.

 

Oikawa starts digging through her dresser, but then turns to stare at Iwaizumi so he can figure out exactly what it is he needs. The Godzilla T-shirt she’s wearing does a poor job of hiding the fact that she’s not wearing a bra, but Oikawa’s about to fix that, that is until Iwaizumi covers her chest.

 

“Dude can you stop staring, that’s so creepy,” Iwaizumi says, disgusted, and hugging her chest. If he wasn’t sure before, Oikawa’s completely sure now that the person in front of him truly is his best friend.

 

“I’m not trying to be creepy, Iwa-chan. You clearly need a bra,” Oikawa states matter-of-factly.

 

“I hate this. How the hell did this happen,” Iwaizumi mutters, but lowers her arms. Oikawa only looks for a second longer before turning back to the clothes in front of him and digs around until he finds the size he thinks will fit. He also picks out a pair of cute matching pink underwear, but thinks better of it and only throws the bra Iwaizumi’s way.

 

“Put that on, I’m going to keep looking for her old uniform, it should fit you fairly well. Better than the guys’ uniform at least.” He pulls open another drawer in the dresser and continues to search, until he sees a familiar royal purple and black uniform.

 

“Didn’t your sister attend that boarding school in Tokyo?” Iwaizumi asks, before turning around and taking off her T-shirt. Oikawa is NOT going to turn around. Why did Iwaizumi have to be such an idiot sometimes?

 

“Yeah she did, but we are going to use that fact to our advantage,” Oikawa explains. He’ll delve deeper into his plan on their way to school he decides since time is a limited resource and Iwaizumi was the type who needed to focus on one task at a time, that currently being getting dressed in her new body.

 

“Shit, Oikawa, I don’t know how to put this on,” Iwaizumi groans, partially turning back towards Oikawa who had looked at her when she said his name, which exposes just a bit too much of the bare upper half of her body in the process. Realizing her mistake, Iwaizumi quickly turns away again, but Oikawa catches the blush on the tips of her ears from embarrassment, and can feel one crawling up his neck that he can’t stop, his buried crush rising to the surface in an instance.

 

But in the next moment, he reburies it deep down where he lets most things he doesn’t want to deal with stew for unhealthily long periods of time, that is, until Iwaizumi made him confront them. But not this time, since Oikawa will do whatever it takes to keep his crush on his best friend hidden forever.

 

Without a word, Oikawa walks up behind Iwaizumi and takes the straps that latch in the back from her hands, clipping them together. “Now pull the straps over your shoulders,” he instructs gently.

 

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi says in a small voice, wiggling the bra up into place. “How do girls deal with this shit every day?”

 

“I don’t know,” Oikawa answers honestly. He hands Iwaizumi his sister’s old uniform, and Iwaizumi turns and walks out of the bedroom and towards the bathroom. “But this isn’t even the half of it, we need to do something with your hair.”

 

“Oh hell no.”

 

[]

 

After arguing with Oikawa for a solid five minutes, Iwaizumi gives up and lets Oikawa do what he wants with his hair. To his surprise, all Oikawa does is run a brush through it, say something about how healthy it is for ‘a brute like Iwa-chan,’ and then pulls it up into a high ponytail, leaving only Iwaizumi’s bangs loose. Iwaizumi is thankful that that’s the style Oikawa chose to do because he still can’t get used to the feeling of so much hair on his shoulders and neck.

 

But even without his hair bothering him, the feeling of wearing a skirt is beyond strange and something he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to. He feels so exposed, but also liberated. It’s like he isn’t wearing pants at all, which feels wrong, but also right.

 

The pair is borderline jogging to school, doing their best to look normal and not draw suspicion as they do so. After hearing Oikawa’s plan, Iwaizumi is freaking out slightly less than he was a half hour ago. Now his main worries are getting the plan to actually work, and, you know, figuring out how to turn back into a guy.

 

“So you really think we can just waltz into the principal’s office and say,” Iwaizumi does his best to mock Oikawa’s voice, an easier feat now that his own voice is much higher in pitch, “‘hey sorry for not giving a heads up, but this girl is going to shadow me and figure out if she wants to transfer to Seijoh or not. Oh, and Iwaizumi Hajime is conveniently absent today so she can follow me around to all my classes, right?’ which I already know you’re going to follow up with a stupid wink.” Iwaizumi takes a second to catch his breath before finishing, “and you think she’s just going to let us go to class then?”

 

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa shakes his head and smiles. “Of course it’ll work. Do you know how many times I’ve convinced our principal to let the volleyball club have the big gym during our off season? She loves me, she’ll definitely let this slide for at least a couple of days which will buy us some time.”

 

“Huh, so that’s why the basketball club hates you. I thought it was because they figured out how annoying you actually are, but you were the reason why we always got their gym during their main season. You really are a demon.”

 

“Iwa-chan, so mean!” Iwaizumi smiles at how normal this conversation is despite the crazy circumstance he’s in. Thank god he has Oikawa on his side to go through this with. He glances at his friend and finds him staring at him. “What?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just weird talking to a girl like this, so casually, even when I know that girl is my violent and caveman-like best friend.”

 

Iwaizumi decides he’ll ignore the last part of that comment, but only because Oikawa is helping him out so much. “Yeah this is weird. I have no idea how this happened.” Iwaizumi starts to think back to the previous day, but it was just a normal day from what he can remember.

 

“We’ll figure that out later, for now, there’s a few more things we need to discuss,” Oikawa says. “First of all, your name is now Iwaizumi Haruhi.” Iwaizumi is about to argue with Oikawa about why he got to pick his new name, but decides it’s a waste of breath. “You are the cousin of Iwaizumi Hajime, and when someone comments that you look strikingly similar to your cousin, you are going to respond with ‘I get that a lot,’ capisce?”

 

Oikawa really thought this all out. “Uh, yeah, that makes sense. Are we going to say ‘Hajime’ is sick?”

 

Oikawa dramatically pulls his hands to his chests so that they rest over his heart and cries out, “My poor Iwa-chan caught a horrible case of explosive diarrhea. Only I am to visit him, for the sight would traumatize any soul who is not used to seeing something so disturbing. Luckily, or maybe the correct word is unfortunately, I grew up with him and have built a huge tolerance over time to such a sight, and will be able to get his homework to him. He will be at home until further notice.”

 

Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa hard in the back of the head for that little spiel, causing his friend to yelp. “Even as a girl, you’re still such a brute Iwa-chan.”

 

[]

 

The principal is looking Iwaizumi up and down and he does his best to not crack under the immense pressure of her gaze, keeping his smile steady and pleasant to the best of his abilities. Oikawa explained the lie they had agreed on to her in full, adding bits to the story to make the tale more believable, such as ‘Haruhi’s’ mother being sick and needing her daughter closer to home, and that she did not have any ID’s because her purse was stolen by a mugger when she was walking back home late last night.

 

The principal seems skeptical as she stares Iwaizumi down, but after returning her gaze back to Oikawa, she visibly relaxes. _How does he have every female in the school wrapped around his finger?_

 

“I will allow Iwaizumi-san to attend classes with you for a few days. But then I’m going to need her official transfer papers if she wishes to continue.”

 

“Thank you so much Sato-san! We promise we won’t cause any troubles during this trial period, you have my word.” Oikawa stands up from his chair and bows politely, Iwaizumi quickly getting up and doing the same and muttering a ‘thank you’ before following Oikawa outside the office.

 

Once they have put a little distance between them and the office, Oikawa whispers, “what did I tell you Iwa-chan. Aren’t you amazed at my ability to persuade people?”

 

“More like disgusted and creeped out,” Iwaizumi whispers back, but then adds, “but seriously, thanks. This way I won’t get behind in classes while I’m out ‘sick.’”

 

“Anything for you, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at that comment, but he can’t stop the smile that’s forming on his lips.

 

Luckily, Iwaizumi and Oikawa are in the same class this year, so Iwaizumi is going to ‘shadow’ Oikawa by sitting in his normal seat in class. Facing his classmates as a girl, however, worries Iwaizumi. What if they figure it out? That he’s not some random cousin, but Hajime himself? Would they tell the police, the government? Would they-

 

“Iwa-chan, frowning that hard is going to give you away.” Iwaizumi flinches at Oikawa’s words, quickly neutralizing his expression.

 

“Shit, thanks for catching that.”

 

“Iwa-chan, girls don’t swear as much as you do either. Honestly, are you going to make it through the day?” Oikawa’s voice is teasing, but that doesn’t stop Iwaizumi’s insecurities from coming to the surface.

 

“Fuck, I don’t know, should I just not talk? What if someone figures it out? Hanamaki and Matsukawa will figure it out so fast, what if they tell someone?”

 

“Iwa-chan, take a deep breath.” Iwaizumi can’t believe he actually listens to his friend’s command, but he does find that a deep breath calms him a bit. “We’re in this together. Don’t worry, I’ll cover any mistakes you make.”

 

“Okay, yeah, you’re right. Who would honestly believe that I magically turned into a girl,” Iwaizumi says with a sarcastic, bitter huff.

 

“Exactly, and as soon as school is over we’ll figure out a way to get this fixed. We’ve got time since there’s no volleyball practice today since it’s Monday. We can get through the school day no problem.”

 

“You’re going to have to call me something other than Iwa-chan though or my cover will be blown in a second,” Iwaizumi points out.

 

“Crap, you’re right.” Iwaizumi would never admit it, but he found it kind of cute when Oikawa didn’t swear and instead said a clean version of the swear word. “Hmm,” Iwaizumi does not like the smile growing on Oikawa’s face. “I’ll call you… Haru-chan!”

 

“I hate this.”

 

“Well you’re going to have to deal with this for now, Haru-chan.”

 

“I changed my mind, it’s you who I hate.”

 

“So rude, Iwa-chan!”

 

[]

 

Introducing himself to his classmates as another person is weird, but not as weird as Iwaizumi thought it was going to be. They buy the lie that he’s a cousin and is shadowing for a few days, looking at him with a mixture of fascination and curiosity that he would expect from people seeing a new classmate for the first time, no one looking even the slightest bit suspicious. However, some of the guys in his glass are very clearly checking him out, and he starts to glare at them but then he sees Oikawa making a cutting motion with his hand across his neck and Iwaizumi quickly fixes his expression to a slightly more neutral one. No way was he going to smile at those guys who were obviously ogling him though.

 

The morning classes fly by, and soon enough it’s lunch time. A couple of his classmates, mostly guys, begin to approach him, but before they are able to speak to him, Oikawa loudly says, “Haru-chan, let’s go eat lunch with Makki and Mattsun! You’re going to love them!”

 

“Uh, sure, that sounds nice.” Iwaizumi responds, his curious classmates turning away and heading back towards where they normally eat their lunches at Oikawa’s loud declaration.

 

It’s only then that Iwaizumi realizes that in all the chaos that had went down that morning, he had completely forgotten to bring a lunch, or much of anything besides the purse-like bag Oikawa had found in his sister’s room that Iwaizumi threw a spiral notebook in so that he could take notes for his classes and not get behind on the material.

 

“Don’t worry, I can cover you for lunch. I’ll go get us some food and meet you up on the roof,” Oikawa says, of course somehow one step ahead. Oikawa heads out the classroom and towards the cafeteria while Iwaizumi heads in the other direction towards the stairs to the roof.  

 

It’s only when Iwaizumi is opening the door to the roof that he sees the glaring hole in their plan, which is that he’s supposed to have never met Hanamaki and Matsukawa before. He’s glad he’s realized this before walking over to the two, and uses the short walk to formulate a lie to tell them.

 

“Are you two Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san?” he asks when he nears his friends.

 

“Yeah that’s us,” Hanamaki answers for the both of them. He then gives Iwaizumi a once over, but quickly returns his eyes to Iwaizumi’s face. “I don’t think we’ve met, but you look really similar to a friend of ours.”

 

“Yeah, you must mean my cousin Hajime. I’m Iwaizumi Haruhi.” Iwaizumi does a small bow to make the act more believable, doing his best to act how he thinks a girl would upon meeting two strangers.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-chan.” Matsukawa says, both him and Hanamaki nodding their heads slightly to acknowledge her.

 

“Is it okay if I eat lunch with you guys? Oikawa had shown me pictures of you two and sent me up here to join you both while he got us some food.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Iwaizumi awkwardly sits down, making sure to sit with his knees tucked under him so that his skirt covers him. Once again, he wonders how girls deal with this shit every day.

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa politely ask him a few questions about if he’s a transfer student and about where Hajime is, and Iwaizumi responds to them all with equal politeness. The whole conversation feels so wrong and out of place, but he has to admit, he’s slightly impressed that his normally goofy and nonstop joking friends are surprisingly good at being polite and making conversation with someone who they regard as a stranger.

 

Oikawa joins them not much later, carrying two small bags. “Makki, Matsun, I see you’ve already met Haru-chan! And yes, I know it’s hard to believe, but this gorgeous girl is actually related to our Iwa-chan.” 

 

Iwaizumi finds that he’s completely unable to stop himself from blushing at Oikawa’s compliment, much to his frustration. He can’t help it that he has always wanted Oikawa to use those dumb flirty compliments on him rather than on any and every girl his best friend talked to. When he lifts his eyes from the ground, he sees Hanamaki looking at him from the corner of his eyes. _Shit._ But Hanamaki doesn’t comment, and luckily Iwaizumi is able to get his face back under control before Oikawa sees.

 

With Oikawa around, the conversation flows much more naturally and the four quickly fall into talking about things they more or less normally would on any given day during lunch. Hanamaki and Matsukawa are surprised that Iwaizumi knows so much about volleyball, but Oikawa quickly covers and says he plays for the girl’s club at his school in Tokyo. Iwaizumi is extremely tempted, but manages to prevent himself from calling Oikawa ‘shittykawa,’ ’trashikawa,’ or even ‘assikawa’ the entire time. Honestly, he deserves a medal.

 

The rest of the school day goes by relatively smoothly. Iwaizumi hadn't noticed during the morning, but now he is aware of all the glances he's getting, mostly from the male half of the class. He guesses it's to be expected, he would also be curious about a new student, but that doesn't stop him from feeling a little uncomfortable under all the attention.

 

That was Oikawa’s thing, being the center of attention. He is simply the pillar quietly holding the shining star in place and making sure the star didn't get so bright it collapsed in on itself.  

 

[]

 

The final bell of the school day rings and Oikawa quickly gathers his things and throws them into his bag. He isn't sure he can handle another minute of all the glances Iwaizumi is getting from all the guys in their class.

 

Sure, Oikawa had looked over the new body of his best friend, but it felt wrong to outright stare at her like a few of the guys in Iwaizumi’s blind spots were. But during English, Iwaizumi’s least favorite subject, Oikawa noticed that she had begun staring out the window and Oikawa took the opportunity to look at her more fully.

 

Even in a female body, Iwaizumi is still well built and toned, her muscles prominent under her skin along her arms and legs. Her shoulders are slightly broad for a girl, but still quite slender. Her legs are an amazing sight in themselves, long and the nicest shade of tan. Oikawa could see a layer of fine hair on her legs, and noted that he would have to tell Iwaizumi to shave that off if the gender change isn’t fixed by tomorrow.

 

But no matter how beautiful Iwaizumi is as a girl, Oikawa found that it still didn't even compare to how perfect his best friend was as a guy. Sure, Oikawa was attracted to girls—and guys for that matter—but he still had yet to find someone he found half as beautiful as Iwaizumi. But no matter what gender Iwaizumi is, there is no way Iwaizumi would ever return his feelings. He is sure of it, that Iwaizumi is as straight as they came and would one day find a nice girl who treated him right, settle down and start a family.  

 

Just as Oikawa is about to grab Iwaizumi’s arm and drag her from the classroom alongside him so that the other guys in the class get the hint that she is off limits, the teacher asks if Iwaizumi can stay after class for a moment.

 

“Just go, I'll meet you downstairs,” Iwaizumi says to Oikawa, and Oikawa reluctantly does as told.

 

After changing his shoes and stepping out in front of the school, but still within the front gates so that he can wait for Iwaizumi, Oikawa is suddenly surrounded by a group of his fan girls.

 

Today there are six of them, mostly third years but two are second years. They throw all sorts of compliments at him and a few offer up things they've baked as gifts to him. Oikawa, always the gentleman, accepts all of their gifts and showers the girls with flirty but noncommitting words.

 

He can't help that he loves the attention his fan girls are all too willing to give him. But today there is only one girl on his mind, and he decides it would be best to disperse this group before Iwaizumi walks out and smacks him like she inevitably would, which would likely raise questions.

 

Oikawa looks back towards the school and sees Iwaizumi is changing her shoes and thus will be ready to go in a couple of minutes. Thinking quick on his feet, Oikawa says, “I'm sorry ladies, but I have to get going. Would a kiss on the hand suffice as payment for my quick goodbye?”

 

The girls absolutely swoon at his words, each extending a hand so that Oikawa can endow them with a kiss, one girl extending both her hands. Oikawa flamboyantly kisses each hand with a light peck, giving a wink to a few of the girls following the kiss or a compliment on how delicate or soft her hand is. The last of the hands is a bit more grabby, but Oikawa manages to gently grasp the hand in his own, and runs his finger along the back of the hand before placing a kiss on what he finds to be the most calloused hand of the group. _She probably plays a sport._

 

When Oikawa looks up at the final girl, he sees none other than Iwaizumi.

 

“What the hel-“ Iwaizumi cuts herself off, face turning red. Oikawa can’t stop a blush from gracing his own face, his cheeks and nose must be a sight to behold from how hot he suddenly feels. The other girls begin to squeal a bit and start muttering things to each other along the lines of ‘he’s so cute when he blushes,’ and ‘has he actually fallen for someone?’

 

Iwaizumi’s gaze darts back and forth between Oikawa’s left and right eyes, but then she looks down at the ground, and rips her hand from Oikawa’s grasp, turning on her heel and stalking off towards the school gates. Oikawa is still trying to comprehend what just happened, and he’s pretty sure he’s never seen Iwaizumi blush like that. Is that blush the result of embarrassment, or something else?

 

“Shit, Iwa-ch-,” Oikawa barely catches himself, “Iwaizumi-chan, er-, Haru-chan! Wait!”

 

[]

 

After staying to talk with the teacher for a few minutes about his ‘first day experience’ at Aoba Josai, and about how long he planned to shadow the school (which he did his best to vaguely answer, but knew an answer that was more than a few days would raise suspicion), Iwaizumi heads downstairs and changes his shoes, having been given a pair of indoor shoes to borrow for his trial period.

 

He sees Oikawa outside talking with a few of his fan girls, a familiar sight, but that didn’t mean it sat well with Iwaizumi. Today the group includes some of the prettiest and most persistent third year girls, and Iwaizumi knows it’s only a matter of time before Oikawa picks one out to date, having broken up with his last girlfriend almost two month ago now.

 

Oikawa says something that makes all the girls cry out and blush. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the sight. Iwaizumi continues to watch and sees Oikawa kissing the hands of the girls, which pisses Iwaizumi off even more than he already is from just having to witness the sight of Oikawa shamelessly flirting with so many girls at once. He grabs his bag from the floor and stomps his way up to the group, reaching out to grab his idiot best friend by the collar of his shirt when-

 

When Oikawa takes hold of the hand he is reaching out, runs a finger along the back of his hand which sends a shiver down his spine and immobilizes him. Oikawa doesn’t even look up to see that he’s not holding the hand of one of his fan girls and places a light kiss on Iwaizumi’s hand. “What the hel-,“ Iwaizumi catches himself before the swear completely leaves his mouth.

 

Iwaizumi hates that he can’t stop the blush that follows from completely covering his face. He locks eyes with Oikawa, Oikawa still leaning down close to his hand, eyes widening in shock, embarrassment, and who knows what else. _Probably humiliation at knowing he kissed me, a guy in a girl’s body._

 

And then Oikawa has the audacity to blush. Not just a small blush either, his cheeks are a full rosy red and if Iwaizumi wasn’t pissed beyond rational thought, he would have found the sight unbearably cute. But he knows that Oikawa’s only blushing like that because Iwaizumi is currently a girl. Iwaizumi knows that he could never get his best friend to blush like that if he was his normal overly manly male self.

 

Anger and self-pity consume Iwaizumi and he forcefully pulls his hand away and turns to walk off. He knows he’s being irrational, that he has no right to be angry at his best friend for being straight. That is something completely out of Oikawa’s control and a fact Iwaizumi needs to accept. But right now, he’s mad and he doesn’t want to look at Oikawa’s stupid pretty face for a second longer. He hears Oikawa call out to him but does his best to block his words.

 

Once he’s put a little distance between him and Oikawa, Iwaizumi takes a few breaths and calms down, slowing his pace so that Oikawa can catch up. This is not the time to let his crush get out of hand, he needs Oikawa’s help in figuring out how to get back to normal, even if returning to normal completely squashes any chances he has at getting his best friend to fall for him. Only as a guy can Iwaizumi truly remain by Oikawa’s side like he wants to, plus Iwaizumi knows he wouldn’t be happy if he had to stay like this forever.

 

Oikawa is beside him a moment later, matching Iwaizumi’s pace. “Iwa-chan,” he whispers, glancing at the few students who are nearby, “I’m sorry about that, I thought you were another one of the girls, well I mean, you are a girl, but only on the outside, and so I grabbed your hand without looking at who it was and then-, I’m sorry I didn’t mean anything weird by doing that.”

 

“Oikawa, calm down, it’s fine. I know you didn’t mean anything by doing that and I overreacted.” Iwaizumi hates having to say that out loud, but it is about time he accepts the truth. Oikawa straight out said it anyways, that he didn’t mean anything by that kiss or the blush that followed, which is all the confirmation Iwaizumi needs to crush the small hope that is always in the back of his mind. “It’s just been a long day.”

 

Oikawa looks strangely crestfallen by Iwaizumi’s words, but only for the smallest moment before he plasters a cheerful expression on his face to hide whatever it is that’s going through his head. Iwaizumi decides not to think too much into what’s going on with Oikawa for now, he’ll put his full attention on that as soon as they figure out how to change him back into a guy.

 

The walk back home is filled mostly with silence that isn’t comfortable, but not off-putting either, a little awkward if anything. Iwaizumi’s parents won’t be home since they left for a business trip in Tokyo for a couple of days, so they decide to use Iwaizumi’s room to do their research.

 

Iwaizumi lets out a frustrated groan after opening the second page of Google search results, knowing that if he has to open the second page he has already lost. He’s found a lot of information on how trans people can take medicine and undergo surgeries to change genders, and feels slightly less ignorant because of that, but nothing on anyone waking up one morning a different gender that’s a serious article. There are quite a few sites that hosted hypothetical questions concerning that topic, and Iwaizumi wants to rip out his hair at how casually people are discussing something as life altering as changing genders suddenly.

 

“Oikawa, are you finding anything?” His friend has been strangely quiet for a while now, staring intently as his laptop. When did he put in a pair of earbuds?

 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi says louder, a frown forming on his face. This gets Oikawa’s attention and he clicks a few times, and removes his ear buds.

 

“Sorry, what did you ask?”

 

“Anything?”

 

“Well, no, but I did find this interesting video explaining a theory that the government is hiding aliens with the ability to cause rapid mutations in humans, including changing gender among other abnormalities, so I may be on to something,” Oikawa says completely seriously.

 

Iwaizumi gives him an incredulous look before throwing a stress ball he has on his desk at his friend who is laying on his bed, smacking him satisfyingly in the middle of the forehead.

 

“So mean Iwa-chan! I’m trying to help you, and this is how you repay me?” He dramatically lifts a hand to the spot where the ball hit him and scrunches his eyes in mock pain.

 

“Oikawa, I’m ninety-nine point nine percent sure it wasn’t aliens, or the government, or aliens hidden by the government that did this to me.”

 

“Which means there is a point one percent chance that they are the cause, and thus I cannot rule it out.” Iwaizumi sighs. He closes his laptop when he sees it’s well past 7 in the evening already, and decides he needs a break.

 

“Giving up already? Don’t you want to change back?” Oikawa asks, but he’s unable to hide the hint of frustration at his own lack of success completely from his eyes.

 

“Maybe this is all a bad dream and I’ll wake up tomorrow back to normal,” Iwaizumi suggests, doubt sewn in his words.

 

Oikawa looks at him with pity. “Wait, before we give up, think back to the night before. Did anything unusual happen? Were you, perhaps, abducted and experimented on during the night and forgot to mention this to me?”

 

This time, Iwaizumi throws his eraser at Oikawa, but then seriously considers the question. No, he was not abducted in the middle of the night, or not as far as he remembers. The previous Sunday was a typical one from what he remembers. He woke up, and went for a morning jog with Oikawa. Did homework with Oikawa. Went to see that dumb new Disney movie Oikawa wanted to see, about some snow queen or something. Ate lunch with Oikawa. Went to afternoon volleyball practice and then stayed late at the gym to do additional practice with Oikawa. Then he walked home with Oikawa and finished up his homework and went to bed a little after midnight; he remembers that in particular because he usually tried to make sure he went to sleep before midnight on school nights, but had underestimated the amount of homework he had.

 

“It was a normal day from what I remember.”

 

Oikawa looks lost in thought, probably also trying to recall the day he had spent almost entirely with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi can almost see the light bulb go off in his head as he says, “Iwa-chan! We made a wish, remember? When we saw the UFO!”

 

“Oikawa, if you tell me one more time that the aliens did this-,” Iwaizumi says at the same time as Oikawa rambles, “Now I’m not saying it was the aliens, but it was the aliens.”

 

Iwaizumi is about to refute any and all possibility that aliens are what caused this when Oikawa says, “Iwa-chan! Just tell me what you’re wish was and I’ll know whether that theory is plausible or not. It’s that simple.” Iwaizumi closes his mouth and glares at his friend, who smiles sinisterly at him. “Unless you’re wish was so dirty and about me that you can’t say it without tainting my innocent mind.”

 

“Hah!” Iwaizumi replies sarcastically. He thinks back to when he made that stupid wish. He had completely forgotten he had done that, and isn’t sure he’ll be able to remember his wish. What would he wish for on a star? Something that he knows won’t ever come true, most likely. Something that he wants, but can’t have, something-

 

“Oh,” Iwaizumi whispers. He tries to hide the look of sudden recollection, but Oikawa catches it.

 

“Iwa-chan, please do share what you wished for,” he says cheerfully, like he’s oh so excited to hear.

 

“There is no way in hell that me wishing on what was probably a satellite caused this.”

 

“Just tell me your wish so we can rule that possibility out for sure.”

 

“…No.” God dammit, he had hesitated.

 

“Iwa-chan! I was kidding about not wanting to hear it if it’s dirty and involves me, just tell me for god’s sake,” Oikawa pleads.

 

Iwaizumi half drowns out Oikawa’s whines begging him to tell him his wish as he starts to realize that becoming a girl is kind of a roundabout granting of his dumb wish. He wants Oikawa to look at him the same way he looks at beautiful girls, and if something about Iwaizumi had to change in order to make that possible, then…

 

No, no, no. That’s absolutely ridiculous.

 

But so is this situation he’s currently in. Fuck.

 

“Iwa-chaaaaaan, if you don’t tell me I’m going to come over there and make you tell me.” Iwaizumi continues to ignore Oikawa while he thinks.

 

There is another way Iwaizumi could determine if the wishes on the unidentified flying object came true in some backwards ass way without having to admit what he wished for to Oikawa. Just as he’s about to open his mouth and ask Oikawa about his wish, two hands cup his cheeks and move his head so that he’s looking at the boy in front of him.

 

“Iwa-chan, no matter what you wished for, you know you can tell me,” Oikawa says in a serious tone. His eyes then fill with a hint of… something Iwaizumi can’t identify and Oikawa then quickly removes his hands from Iwaizumi’s face. “Sorry,” he mutters, as if he knows he’s invading Iwaizumi’s personal space and doesn’t touch Iwaizumi all the time. 

 

Iwaizumi raises a questioning eyebrow at the apology. “Oikawa I get what you’re implying, that maybe the wishes came true. But if that’s the case, the quickest way to know if that theory is plausible is for you to tell me what you wished for.”

 

Oikawa’s eyes widen, and then lower to a squint. “Iwa-chan, why are you trying so hard to avoid telling me,” he accuses.

 

“Just tell me, Oikawa.”

 

“Nope, it’s a secret~,” Oikawa sings, motioning with his hand to zip his mouth shut. “Besides, I know my wish didn’t come true. Believe me, I would have known if it did.”

 

“Well that rules out that theory then,” Iwaizumi says, rising up from his desk chair. He grabs and drags Oikawa by the arm to his room’s door. “Okay that’s enough for today, and since I know you still need to finish that essay we were assigned in English, go home and don’t do any more research about this. I’ll do some more myself. If this,” Iwaizumi gestures at himself, “doesn’t fix itself by tomorrow morning, bring me some more of your sister’s clothes.”

 

“Wait, Iwa-chan, I don’t mind staying up late so that I can help you a little longer!”

 

“Nope, go home trashikawa. I need to do that essay too so that I’m not too far behind when this does get fixed.”

 

Oikawa looks like he’s about to argue, but the tiredness in Iwaizumi’s eyes must be apparent because instead Oikawa closes his mouth and says, “Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow. If you are still a girl, I’m coming over here around 5am so I have enough time to help you get ready before morning practice.”

                                                                                                                     

Once Oikawa’s left, Iwaizumi locks the front door to the house and heads into the kitchen to make dinner. His mom had made a big pot of curry before she left, and Iwaizumi helps himself to some of that.

 

He’s halfway through the plate when he already feels full, and realizes that girls eat less than guys. Iwaizumi sighs and covers the extra curry and puts it back in the fridge.

 

Iwaizumi considers doing more research, but decides to prolong his break and do his essay instead. But all too soon his mind begins to wander. What if he really did stay like this forever? What if Oikawa and him never found a cure because there wasn’t one out there? Iwaizumi can’t clear his head of all the questions and doubts swirling in his mind, and gives up on the essay when he realizes he’s only written one sentence in the past hour. He needs to catch up on his sleep, he decides, and begins getting ready for bed.

 

After showering, Iwaizumi crawls into bed with his thoughts still weighing him down. He sees his phone light up on his desk, and after debating whether or not it’s worth it for a minute, gets out of bed to go check it. He unlocks the screen and finds he has a handful of texts from Oikawa, and a couple from Hanamaki and Matsukawa asking if he’ll be at school tomorrow. He responds to them first, saying that he’s not sure if he will or not, and then he looks at what Oikawa sent him.

 

[Shittykawa] iwa-chaaaan i don’t wanna do this essay, motivate me

 

[Shittykawa] y don’t u ever look at ur phone when ur best friend is in need (⋟﹏⋞)

 

[Shittykawa] iwa-chan you better dry ur long hair after u shower and b4 u go to bed or it’ll be a mess in the morning and im not dealing w/ that (* ^∀゜)

 

How is that idiot able to think of everything. Iwaizumi hates being reminded just how familiar Oikawa is with the opposite sex, but if it wasn’t for him, today would have been a disaster.

 

Iwaizumi is always the one helping Oikawa it felt, but today, he realized just how much he is able to rely on Oikawa when he needs him. Which is not helping him get over his stupid crush.

 

After roughly drying his hair with a towel, Iwaizumi is finally ready to go to sleep, and the exhaustion that built up over the course of the day allow him to fall asleep quickly. He dreams of standing at the alter in a suit, but for some reason he still has the body of a female. Beside him is someone in a wedding gown, long and flowy, making his faceless bride who is taller than him look stunning. The priest gives permission to kiss the bride, and Iwaizumi turns toward the person, lifting up the veil to find Oikawa making a ridiculous winky face with his tongue out. Iwaizumi blinks and suddenly Oikawa’s face is serious, and Oikawa says in a sultry voice, “Iwa-chan, if only I was someone who loved you.”


	2. Everything Always Works Out in the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two, in which things get crazier but somehow, they also get better. A lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe the response the first chapter of this fic got!!! Thank you so much everyone who took the time to read this fic, and especially those who left kudos, comments, subscribed, or bookmarked!!! I am so grateful to all of you!!! You seriously made my entire week!!!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the second and final chapter of this fic!

Beep-

 

Iwaizumi slams his hand down on the alarm before the first beep even fully goes off. He jolts to an upright position and examines his body.

 

 _Still female_. He lets out a deep sigh.

 

He set his alarm so that he’d be up 20 minutes before Oikawa was going to help him get ready, but now that he’s up he isn’t sure why he thought that was necessary. He’s pretty much helpless on his own.

 

One thing Iwaizumi thought he might be able to handle is fixing his hair a bit. All he needed to do was run a brush through it, right? Iwaizumi spends the next five minutes trying to even find a brush to use, finally locating one in a drawer in his mom’s bathroom.

 

Iwaizumi does his best to pull out the knots that appeared overnight. After ripping out an alarming amount of hair, however, he gives up and decides he’ll leave this shit for Oikawa to deal with.

 

Iwaizumi tries to think of anything else he can do before Oikawa comes over, having received a text that he’ll be there in five minutes, and decides he’ll try to put on the bra. Girls did that by themselves, so he could too. Iwaizumi really did not want to have to ask Oikawa again for help, just thinking about the experience makes him clench his fist in embarrassment.

 

The problem he had yesterday was that he couldn’t clip the straps that wrapped around his body behind his back, but if he clips it together and then slips in on over his head, it just might work.

 

Clearly this is not how this is supposed to be done Iwaizumi realizes as he struggles to get the bra past his shoulders. But he manages with only a few sounds of stretching and tearing strings, getting the pink garment into place just moments before he hears the front door unlocking. Throwing his T-shirt back on, Iwaizumi doesn’t even notice his proud smile until Oikawa comments on it, having entered the room after knocking a few times.

 

“Someone’s strangely happy given their predicament,” Oikawa says, amusement lighting up his face, before a wide mocking grin replaces it. “Oh my god, did you try to do your hair Iwa-chan?” Oikawa sets down two duffle bags on the floor in Iwaizumi’s room before coming closer to Iwaizumi and grabbing a strand of his hair.

 

“Huh? Yeah, I tried to brush it. Does it look that bad?” Iwaizumi asks, worried that he might have damaged it beyond repair.

 

Oikawa has a hand over his mouth and looks like he’s barely holding back his laughter, but then his expression shifts and instead of making a jab at his appearance like he normally would, Oikawa puts on a charming façade. “Let me fix that.”

 

Iwaizumi is beyond suspicious of his friend’s unusual kindness. Sure, Oikawa could be nice when he wanted to, but he is _never_ nice to Iwaizumi until he gets in at least one remark that gets a reaction out of Iwaizumi. _Maybe he’s tired_ , Iwaizumi considers, even though Oikawa appears to have gotten his normal amount of sleep (which still isn’t enough, but at least it’s something).

 

Oikawa sits Iwaizumi down in his desk chair so that it’s easier for him to work. Iwaizumi would never admit it, but he loves the feeling of Oikawa running his hands and the brush through his hair. He’s not sure exactly what his friend is doing, but it feels like he’s pulling it apart into sections and twisting the sections together in a pattern.

 

“As much as I would love to see you with your hair down, I know that you’d ruin any cute style I did during the day by playing with it.” Oikawa pulls roughly at a section of Iwaizumi’s hair when he says the word ‘love’ as if he had tensed at his word choice. Iwaizumi is glad he’s facing down so that Oikawa can’t see the slight blush marking his features. Why the hell did Iwaizumi react like this just from hearing that stupid word said by his best friend, even when it wasn’t in the context he wanted to hear it in? He really needs to get his crush in check.

 

“So instead, we are going to go with a cute and functional stlye, a simple braid,” Oikawa informs him, tying off the end with a hair tie. Iwaizumi instinctively puts a hand up to feel what Oikawa’s done to his hair, but Oikawa swats his hand away.

 

“Nope. You aren’t ruining my hard work 5 seconds after I did it. Here, look in this mirror if you want to see what I did.” Oikawa pulls a mirror that has lights around the edges out of one of the duffle bags he had brought over, and sets it on Iwaizumi’s desk before pulling out a smaller one that he holds behind Iwaizumi’s head. With this set up, Iwaizumi is able to easily see the back of his head and the near perfect braid Oikawa constructed from his messy hair. Needless to say, he’s impressed.

 

“Okay so do you want to shave your legs and armpits first, or should we do make-up first? It doesn’t matter to me,” Oikawa asks nonchalantly. Iwaizumi turns around in his chair and gives Oikawa an incredulous look.

 

“You can’t be fucking serious right now.”

 

“Iwa-chan, you should really work on that vulgar mouth of yours,” Oikawa says with a disapproving shake of the head. “We don’t know how long this is going to last, so you need to make this act believable. No girl in our entire school has unshaven legs, I would know.” Iwaizumi kicks the side of Oikawa’s leg for that comment, hard enough to make him squawk and stumble sideways, but that doesn’t stop Oikawa from adding, “And a little make-up never hurt anyone.”

 

“Wait, holy shit,” Iwaizumi says, eyes widening as he scans Oikawa’s face. Oikawa cries out that he just told him to tone down on the swearing. Iwaizumi ignores him and gets up from his chair and approaches Oikawa, who takes a step away from Iwaizumi, confused. Iwaizumi reaches his hand out towards Oikawa’s face, and Oikawa stops moving, eyes following Iwaizumi’s slowly moving hand that gently grasps the side of Oikawa’s face. Oikawa’s eyes dart to Iwaizumi’s, and then down a bit ( _did he just look at my lips?_ ) before meeting his eyes again, strangely intense.

 

Iwaizumi is temporarily distracted by the close proximity and the look in Oikawa’s eyes, but then remembers his goal. He wipes gently beneath Oikawa’s eye with his thumb.

 

“Oh,” Oikawa says, is that disappointment Iwaizumi hears lacing his voice? “Sorry Iwa-chan, but the concealer I use is made to not be wiped off so easily.”

 

“I knew it was suspicious that you never had bags under your eyes! No one can look that good when they get as little sleep as you do.” Iwaizumi doesn’t even realize what he’s said until he sees the blush on Oikawa’s face, followed by, “Iwa-chan, usually I only get to hear such complimentary words about my appearance from my fangirls, will you be joining them now that you are a girl?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, shittykawa. As if I’d ever join them,” Iwaizumi says lightheartedly, but he can feel something settle uncomfortably in his chest.

 

Oikawa must have realized that he crossed a line with that comment because he says, “Sorry, Iwa-chan, I didn’t mean to make fun of your situation. That was rude of me.”

 

It’s weird hearing Oikawa apologize, he never apologizes, or at least not sincerely or not unless he’s at risk of being hit by Iwaizumi. But Iwaizumi could understand that Oikawa probably is still having trouble being his normal self around him when he has this body.

 

Before the awkward silence can prolong further, Iwaizumi sighs. “Do I really have to shave my legs? That seems like way to much work.”

 

“Of the two things I mentioned, that one’s a must. I brought over a woman’s razor and everything, come on, I’ve got to get to volleyball practice you know,” Oikawa says, seemingly back to his normal self, but Iwaizumi can tell that he’s still bothered by something, he should really get around to asking him about that.

 

However, Iwaizumi decides to put that off a little longer and focus on the task at hand. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

One would think that since he shaves his face, or well, used to shave his face, that shaving his legs would be a walk in the park. The face has to be seen inevitably by the public eye and thus must be handled carefully, and the skin is more fragile, the shape more complex. You would think that shaving one’s legs would be simple, the shape much straighter with few sudden curves, the skin a bit tougher. That’s what Iwaizumi thought, but oh boy is he wrong.

 

Seven cuts and one do-over later, Iwaizumi’s legs are mostly clean of hair, Oikawa deciding there isn’t enough time to send him back to the bathroom a third time to get the last strip Iwaizumi missed on the back of his right thigh.

 

Much to his dismay, Oikawa _insists_ that he put on a little make-up, and somehow Iwaizumi ends up as Oikawa’s Barbie doll and is forced to sit through his best friend putting god knows what on his face. Although Iwaizumi can’t say he minds watching Oikawa make his adorable ‘thinking’ face, his tongue poking out just a twinge and his eyes squinting in thought as he holds up various shades of, whatever the hell this stuff is, to decide which he is going to use.

 

Oikawa declares he is done and turns Iwaizumi around in his chair to look in the mirror. Iwaizumi half expects to find his face caked with make-up to the extent of looking gaudy. But instead, he finds that he looks…cute?

 

God damn that is not a word he thought he would ever think about himself. But the way Oikawa used the make-up so that it doesn’t exactly look like Iwaizumi is wearing make-up, but instead that his natural features are highlighted a bit, really worked well. His eyelashes are slightly darker and longer, his skin tone smooth, and there is a hint of pink on his cheekbones making them more prominent.

 

He’s impressed yet again by his best friend. Why the hell did he have to be so good at everything?

 

“I wasn’t sure if it was possible to-,” Oikawa cuts off what Iwaizumi knows is about to be a cutting remark, why he cuts himself off however, Iwaizumi is again unsure. Oikawa starts again, “Um, what I mean to say is, you look cute. So let’s go.”

 

Iwaizumi isn’t sure if his heart can handle hearing things like that from Oikawa much longer if he actually does want to get over this crush, but the thought of Oikawa only saying that because Iwaizumi is currently a girl has taken root in his heart and helps him maintain his composure, although he is unable to respond with a biting remark like he would have liked.

 

Oikawa quickly turns around and grabs one of the duffle bags, putting all the stuff he had brought over to help Iwaizumi get ready back into the bag, and then pulling out some clothes that he seems to inspect for an unnecessarily long time, still turned away from Iwaizumi to where he can’t see his friend’s face or what he’s holding.

 

His friend takes a deep breath, and then in one smooth motion Oikawa flips around and holds out the garments proudly. “Look what I found! My sister used to be on her high school’s soccer team, so she has some exercise clothes. I know that there is no way you’re going to want to skip volleyball practice for the time being, even with that body. Why don’t we tell the others that you play on your school’s girls’ volleyball team, and that you want to get some practice in while you’re here?”

 

Iwaizumi breaks out into a huge smile, getting up and taking hold of the clothes from Oikawa. The shorts seem a bit short, and the shirt looks like it might be a bit tight, and he’s not sure what the other piece of clothing is until later on Oikawa tells him it’s a sports bra, but this is exactly what Iwaizumi needs right now; the opportunity to do something that feels normal, and playing volleyball with his team is the most normal and stress relieving thing in the world to Iwaizumi.

 

“I think you joining for both morning and afternoon practice would be suspicious, but just afternoon practice should be fine,” Oikawa says, a smile stretching across his face.

 

“Oikawa, you don’t know how happy you just made me. Seriously, thank you.” Iwaizumi wants to say so much more. That he could hug him, or even kiss him right now. That this was the most thoughtful thing anyone’s done for him in a long time. That Oikawa doing things like this was why he fell in love with him. But instead he awkwardly pats his friend on the shoulder as thanks and then kicks him out of his room, telling him to go to practice. The quicker Oikawa is out of his sight, the better Iwaizumi feels that he won’t accidently do something he will come to regret, something that could end his most valued friendship forever.

 

[]

 

Oikawa completely regrets doing such an amazing job on Iwaizumi’s make-up by the end of the school day. He had planned to only do a little cover up, and some mascara, but he got carried away. How could he not though? _This may very well be my one and only chance to see what Iwaizumi looks like with make-up on_ was the thought running through his head all morning. As he had predicted, by going for the more natural look he was able to highlight Iwaizumi’s natural beauty, although he still finds that he likes her better and finds her far more attractive as a guy. That is the Iwaizumi who he fell in love with.

 

But of course he ended up doing too good of a job, to the point where the stares Iwaizumi got during class increased exponentially from yesterday.

 

Oikawa is pretty sure Iwaizumi doesn’t even realize all the attention she is getting, or maybe she thinks that it’s simply due to the fact that she’s a new student and that the stares are born from curiosity. But Oikawa can see the true intention behind those gazes, he of all people would know since he finds himself staring at Iwaizumi more and more these days, even before the gender change happened, unable to deny his heart the chance to look at his best friend who he fell in love with while he still can.

 

Even during lunch, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had blatantly noticed the difference in Iwaizumi’s appearance from yesterday. Hanamaki even had the audacity to say she looked cute, to which Iwaizumi had awkwardly nodded in response to. Oikawa nearly lost it, but maintained a smile during the event that hopefully wasn’t too murderous looking (Hanamaki didn’t say a word about her appearance for the rest of lunch).  

 

When the final bell of the school day rings, Oikawa briefly considers simply kissing Iwaizumi to make it _very_ clear that she was not to be looked at any further with those kinds of eyes, but instead he laughs bitterly under his breath at that thought as he rises from his seat.

 

“What are you laughing at?” Iwaizumi asks, startlingly Oikawa, he didn’t think Iwaizumi would hear him. Thinking quickly on his feet he responds, “Oh, I’m just thinking about something I saw on Twitter the other day.”

 

“Iwaizumi-san, can you stay for a few moments again after class today? I have some things for Hajime, can you get them to him?” their teacher asks. Iwaizumi responds affirmatively and tells Oikawa she’ll catch up with him after getting changed in the girl’s locker room. Oikawa doesn’t like the idea of letting Iwaizumi off on her own, but what’s the worst that could happen? A guy confesses to her?

 

[]

 

Oikawa rushes downstairs and changes in record time. He briefly explains to Matsukawa that Haruhi will be joining them for practice and that he wants to make sure she finds her way to the right gym, and then heads out the locker room door and towards the girls’ volleyball club room that he assumes Iwaizumi will use to change.  

 

He’s about to head up the stairs that lead towards the girl’s locker room when he hears a voice coming from around the corner, from behind the building. Oikawa pauses at the bottom of the stairs when he hears a familiar name.

 

“Um, Iwaizumi-chan, I know that you don’t know me and that you’ve only been at our school for a couple of days but I was hoping we could get to know each other because I think you are really beautiful and-“

 

Oikawa doesn’t need to hear the rest; in fact, he can’t over his roaring thoughts. How _dare_ someone confess to Iwaizumi when she’s only been a student at their school for two days. How _dare_ someone confess to _his_ Iwaizumi at all.

 

Oikawa saunters around the corner and finds that Iwaizumi has her back to him. The boy who’s confessing, Hitachiin Hoshiko who’s in their class, is standing with an air of confidence that contrasts his nervous words. The scene looks like it was cut out of a shoujo manga; Iwaizumi’s skirt and a few loose strands of hair that fell away from her braid are swaying gently in the wind as she listens to what Hitachiin has to say.

 

Oikawa is annoyed that he can’t see Iwaizumi’s face to confirm that it has an expression of disgust like he’d ecpect, but he’s sure he’s doing her a huge favor.

 

“There you are Haru-chan, I was looking everywhere for you,” Oikawa says loudly with faux casualness. Iwaizumi flinches, and turns her head to look back at him in surprise.

 

“Oh, my apologies, am I interrupting something?” Oikawa’s tone is laced with an unspoken threat, and he stares daggers at Hitachiin who takes a step back, instantly losing his confident composure and taking on a more defensive stance, arms raised slightly.

 

“Oikawa, I thought I told you I’d meet you in the gym,” Iwaizumi says, frown forming and tone filled with…anger? Why would she be mad at him? Oikawa is doing her a favor. A huge favor.

 

“I thought you might have gotten lost. I’m sorry Haru-chan, I was only worried.” Oikawa tries to use his eyes to tell Iwaizumi ‘I’m trying to help you!’ but the message seems to be getting lost along the way since Iwaizumi’s frown only deepens.

 

“I think I’ll manage to find my way,” Iwaizumi says with sarcasm Oikawa knows only he will pick up. “Shouldn’t the captain of the team be getting to practice a little early anyways?”

 

Why isn’t she accepting his help?

 

Oikawa’s deadly smile falters, and in a blink of the eyes is replaced by his go-to charming smile. Well, he tried. “Okay, as long as you’re sure you won’t get lost. But don’t be late, I want to introduce you to the guys before everyone splits up to do drills.”

 

Oikawa turns around and heads back towards the gym, only glancing over his shoulder once to look at the two just before they disappear from his line of sight.

 

What the hell was that about? Iwaizumi should have been escaping with him from that situation and then thanking him. Why was she mad?

 

Thinking back to what had just happened, Oikawa tries to remember what Iwaizumi’s face looked like when she had first turned her head towards him. The shadow cast by the building had made it hard for him to see her expression clearly, so there is a chance that maybe, just maybe, she was happy. Maybe the gender change also affected her sexual orientation, and maybe Hitachiin, who plays on the baseball team and appearance-wise is a solid eight, is someone who Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind getting to know now that she is a girl, and worst case scenario, may be permanently so.

 

These thoughts stop Oikawa in his track when he’s only half way to the gym.

 

 _No, what I did was right_ , Oikawa justifies. _Hitachiin only knows ‘Iwaizumi Haruhi’ from two days of class, he doesn’t actually know her at all and is only asking her out purely based on her appearance. Iwaizumi deserves someone so much better than that. That someone being me,_ is Oikawa’s final thought on the matter, but the voice in his head is filled with sarcasm and self-pity since he knows that kind of relationship with Iwaizumi isn’t possible.

 

Oikawa is about to start walking again towards the gym, only now realizing the curious looks he’s getting from the students walking by the captain of the volleyball team who is standing still in the middle of the walkway, when a hand comes smacking down on his shoulder, gripping him strongly, and causing him to yelp.

 

“Oikawa, we need to talk.” Oh that was never a good thing to hear, especially from Iwaizumi.

 

“Haru-chan, that’s quite the iron grip you’ve got there,” Oikawa says, turning to face Iwaizumi who’s hold tightens at the use of her fake name. “Can it wait until after volleyball practice? I wouldn’t want us to be late.”

 

“My clock says we still have ten minutes before we’re late,” Iwaizumi says in a this-is-not-up-for-debate tone, and starts pulling Oikawa towards the guy’s locker room. “Everyone should be changed by now, let’s talk in here.”

 

Once Oikawa verifies that no one is in the locker room, Iwaizumi slips in and closes the door behind them. “Trashikawa, what the hell where you doing back there? Clearly you did not just happen to walk by, you know that I know my way to the gym.”

 

“Iwa-chan, I was just trying to help!” Oikawa defends. “Hitachiin only knows ‘Haru-chan’ from staring at her for two days in class, and I didn’t want you to have to deal with that awkward confession any longer. Sorry for trying to free you from that situation,” he finishes sarcastically.

 

“Oikawa, I’ve stood right next to you in the past as you’ve been asked out by girls that have just met you, but do you see me coming in and intervening even when I know they don’t have good intentions? No, because it’s none of my damn business, and you’ve even gone out with a girl who did that!” Iwaizumi roared in response, deep feminine voice a mixture of anger and something else Oikawa couldn’t place.

 

“I broke up with Miki-chan within a week! Iwa-chan, I was honestly trying to help you out, it’s got to be so uncomfortable being asked out by a guy when you’re straight.” Oikawa’s fighting voice dies at the end of his statement, teetering off into one filled with barely masked disappointment and sadness.

 

“When did I ever say I was straight?” Iwaizumi says in an uncharacteristically small voice. Oikawa, who had turned his head away, no longer able to look Iwaizumi in the eyes, whips his head back to face her and searches Iwaizumi’s eyes for any sign that she is joking. But there is none.

 

“Uhhh.” Oikawa had assumed his best friend was straight. Sure, Iwaizumi had never gone out with any girls in the past, but she also hadn’t gone out with any guys as far as Oikawa knew. But apparently he didn’t know his best friend as well as he thought he did.

 

“Well this is not at all how I had planned to come out…” Iwaizumi says, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand for a moment, but then lowering it after touching her braid. “But yeah, I’m gay. Hope that’s not a problem.”

 

Oikawa is stunned to say the least. How had he not realized? Now that he thinks about it, it was kind of obvious. He thinks back to all the times Iwaizumi’s eyes lingered a moment too long on some of the more attractive opponents they’ve competed against in matches, Oikawa figuring his best friend was simply sizing up their opponents. Oikawa liked to think his gay-dar was second to none, but the fact that he couldn’t figure out that his best friend is gay is making him question everything.

 

Oikawa didn’t even realize he had yet to respond to Iwaizumi until Iwaizumi starts to mumble. “Well I guess I’m straight now since I’m a girl, so it’s a little less weird, I mean, we can still be friends, right? I’m not going to act weird around you just because I like guys, but if you find it gross we can pretend this conversation never happened…”

 

“Iwa-chan! Of course I don’t think it’s weird or gross! I’m a wonderful person who accepts all kinds of people, no matter their sexual orientation!” _Wait does this mean I have a chance with Iwaizumi?_ Oikawa wonders, but then he thinks back to why they were having this conversation in the first place.

 

“Wait, Iwa-chan, did you have a crush on Hitachiin? Oh god, I hope I didn’t ruin your one chance at love. I mean, I get confessions all the time, but people like you must only get a confession once a decade and I might have just-“ Oikawa is cut off by his own yelp when Iwaizumi punches him in the shoulder.

 

“No I did not have a crush on Hitachiin, I was going to decline his confession. But the point is, that’s still my situation to handle.” Iwaizumi’s voice lowers as she says, “you might need to get use to this happening if I’m stuck in this body longer. Is me getting confessions going to be a problem?”

 

 _OF COURSE IT IS BECAUSE I’M IN LOVE WITH YOU_ , Oikawa shouts in his head, smiling bitterly before contorting his face into a more neutral expression.

 

“Of course not, Iwa-chan! And besides, we are going to figure this out and make sure you’re not stuck in that body any longer anyways.” Oikawa does his best to hide all the doubt from his words, but sees uncertainty at his promise in Iwaizumi’s eyes as she looks towards the floor.  

 

“But for now, let’s go play some volleyball with our team,” Oikawa says in an attempt to lift Iwaizumi’s mood. And it works, Iwaizumi lifts her eyes from the ground and gives Oikawa one of her signature lopsided smiles, and its almost as cute as when she was a guy.

 

[]

 

Volleyball practice was everything Iwaizumi needed at the moment, one thing that somehow was amazingly normal with all the weird shit he's had to put up with and go through during the last couple of days.

 

After being introduced to the team as a player on the girls’ team back at his school in Tokyo, the guys took him in nicely and no one was opposed to letting him join for a day, especially since he was Oikawa’s ‘special guest,’ as the setter had put it. A lot of his teammates asked him where Hajime was, and he felt really bad lying to them all, but what had to be done had to be done.

 

Somehow Oikawa made sure that they always ended up practicing together, whether it was during stretches, drills or the 3 on 3 matches. Even in a female body, Iwaizumi found that he could move almost as well as normal, and although he didn't have as much power as before, his technique was unchanged and he got in quite a few spikes (and hurt the pride of more than one of his teammates, although Kindaichi at least seemed simply in awe of his abilities).

 

Practice ends too soon for Iwaizumi’s liking, but since Oikawa and him had more research they needed to do, the two had agreed beforehand to not stay after to continue practicing on their own like they usually did.

 

Iwaizumi is waiting outside the boys’ locker room for Oikawa, who he's pretty sure is taking a shower much to Iwaizumi's annoyance (that idiot always spent a ridiculously long time in the shower doing god knows what) when he hears a familiar voice.

 “Oh, hey Iwaizumi-chan, I was hoping I'd catch you before you left,” Hanamaki says after exiting the locker room, carrying a duffle bag along with his book bag.  

 

“Oh hey, Hanamaki-,” Iwaizumi remembers just before it’s too late to add, “kun.”

 

“You got a second to talk?” Iwaizumi had been asked something very similarly already today, so he tenses for a second before remembering who he's talking to. Hanamaki wouldn't confess to him (right?), he probably just wanted him to pass on a message to Hajime.

 

“Sure, what's up?” Iwaizumi asks. Hanamaki walks a bit further from the locker room and Iwaizumi follows, trying to not get any crazy ideas as to why Hanamaki is taking him to a more private place.

 

“So, I’m just going to get straight to the point,” Iwaizumi nods, still unsure where this is going.

 

“I noticed the way you and Oikawa were today at practice.” Iwaizumi squints at Hanamaki in confusion. “Pretty… close,” Hanamaki elaborates.

 

Iwaizumi doesn't know how to respond to that. Of course they were close? They were best friends and yeah sure, they were a bit more tactile than normal best friends, but it’s not like they acted differently at practice today-

 

Oh wait, shit. They didn't act differently at practice today.

 

“Oh, um, no, you've got the wrong idea, me and Oikawa, we aren't like that,” Iwaizumi stutters out, his face betraying him by blushing, although he’s only doing so out of embarrassment at his own stupidity. Hanamaki smiles like he knows something Iwaizumi doesn't.

 

“Oh come on, you two were inseparable and played surprisingly well together. Maybe Iwaizumis and Oikawas are simply meant to be together.” Hanamaki laughs, but then his tone turns serious. “But I'm sorry Iwaizumi-chan, our captains heart already belongs to someone else.”

 

“Wait, what?” Iwaizumi blurts out. To Hanamaki, he probably seems guilty of having a crush on Oikawa (which he does, but right now Hanamaki sees him as Haruhi, not Hajime. God, why is this all so confusing) but in reality, Iwaizumi is mostly just genuinely curious, and maybe a little hurt and jealous. Definitely slightly pissed. Had Oikawa admitted to Hanamaki who he had a crush on, and not told him? They were best friends, why would Oikawa not tell him something like that, but then go and tell Hanamaki?

 

“Yeah, sorry,” Hanamaki says, “but to be completely honest, I'm almost certain that our creepily perceptive captain somehow hasn't realized his feelings aren't one-sided. But he will soon enough.” Iwaizumi swears he hears Hanamaki mumble under his breath ‘or so help me God.’

 

“Who?” Iwaizumi can't help but ask, even though he knows Hanamaki doesn't have the right to tell him. Not only is this Oikawa’s secret to share, but ‘Haruhi’ is someone Hanamaki sees as nothing more than an acquaintance.

 

But maybe it's because Hanamaki sees him as barely more than a stranger that he feels fine with telling him, after chuckling and shaking his head a bit. “You cannot tell Oikawa I told you or he might actually murder me and hide my body where no one will ever find it,” Hanamaki says jokingly, but with the slightest undertone of fear. “He’s in love with your cousin.”

 

His cousin? What cousin? Iwaizumi didn't have any-

 

Wait.

 

“Hajime?” Iwaizumi’s voice had never gone as high as it did in that moment ever before in his entire life.

 

“Yeah, our captain is the type who can fall in love with either guys or girls, he’s bi,” Hanamaki explains, and then quickly adds, “please don't tell him I told you that either.” Hanamaki is actually looking a little fearful at this point.

 

“Oh, yeah, don't worry. I won't let Oikawa know that I know any of this,” Iwaizumi somehow manages to say in-between his racing thoughts that are repeating Hanamaki’s words over and over again trying to figure out if he had truly heard him correctly.

 

Oikawa is bi. He likes boys, and girls, but more importantly boys. Hanamaki thinks Oikawa has a crush on him. Iwaizumi might actually have a chance with Oikawa. Iwaizumi just might be able to confess to Oikawa without risking losing him.

 

Iwaizumi is still trying to digest everything he learned when Hanamaki starts backing away a few steps. “That's all I wanted to say to you, you understand, right? Even if you convince Oikawa to go out with you, I don't think it'll last, and I don't want to see that idiot break another girl’s heart.”

 

Wow, Hanamaki is a extremely considerate and nice guy, Iwaizumi concludes.

 

“So I thought I'd warn you before you went down that dangerous road. Well, have a good night Iwaizumi-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi replies with a simply ‘bye’ since that's all he can manage at that moment. But before Hanamaki fully leaves, Iwaizumi asks, “how do you know?”

 

Hanamaki turns his head back around so that he’s looking over his shoulder at Iwaizumi, head tilted slightly in confusion. “That Oikawa likes Hajime,” Iwaizumi clarifies.

 

The gentle smile that appears on Hanamaki’s face is an expression Iwaizumi isn’t sure he’s ever seen before. “If you saw those two every day during lunch and at practice, really any time you’re around them and their together, if you saw that, you'd know too,” Hanamaki replies, and then waves goodbye a second time. This time Iwaizumi doesn’t say anything more.

 

So Oikawa hadn’t explicitly told Hanamaki. Hanamaki is making assumptions. That changes things, that means that nothing is for certain, and that Iwaizumi really shouldn't get his hopes up.

 

But if it’s true that Oikawa is bisexual…

 

Iwaizumi decides that he's going to get to the bottom of that. He came out to Oikawa, isn't it only fair that Oikawa come out to him as well? Iwaizumi would simply ask, he isn’t the type to try and figure these types of things out in a roundabout fashion. And if Oikawa is bi, then…

 

Then he’ll confess to Oikawa, for better or for worse.

 

[]

 

Why is it so goddamn difficult to ask someone about their sexuality?

 

It is sort of an awkward topic, and Iwaizumi is very bad at dealing with awkward topics and situations. But still, this is Oikawa he’s talking about, this should not be this difficult.

 

Yet here he is, waving goodbye to Oikawa since it’s getting late and their research once again didn’t turn up any concrete solutions, and he has yet to ask him even though he was so determined to do so just a couple of hours ago.

 

After eating dinner, Iwaizumi finds that he’s restless. He can’t concentrate on his homework since his thoughts are running wild, so he decides he’ll go for a walk in an attempt to clear his mind.

 

It’s already dark once Iwaizumi steps out the front door, a couple stars beginning to dimly shine in the night sky above. Iwaizumi is glad he changed into a pair of sweatpants and threw on a hoodie since he gets cold way more easily ever since the gender swap.

 

He lets his mind wander as he strolls around the neighborhood. He thinks back to what Hanamaki had told him earlier, and lets a new seed of hope take root in his heart. _Damn, when did I become such a love-struck idiot,_ he wonders. He doesn’t even know when he realized he was in love with his best friend, but it seems like he has been forever and that he wouldn’t be getting over this crush until he was either accepted, or more likely, rejected.

 

It would hurt like a bitch, but rejection may be the only cure for this crush. With time, he would heal. Hopefully.

 

Iwaizumi doesn’t even notice that he wandered to the shadier side of town until he suddenly gets the feeling that someone is watching him.

 

Iwaizumi whips his head around to look behind him, finding no one, and then scans his surroundings full circle.

 

_I’m just being paranoid. There’s no one around-_

From within an alleyway to his left, three guys seemingly materialize from the shadows. Iwaizumi tenses, only now remembering that currently he is a girl and that it isn’t safe for girls to walk around alone at night thanks to poor excuses for human beings like these guys.

 

Iwaizumi quickly weighs his options, and decides that his best bet is to make a run for it. He breaks out into a sprint, and hears one of the guys in the group say, “Shit, don’t let her get away!”

 

Running as fast as he can still isn’t enough, as all too quickly one of the guys in the group is able to catch up to him and yank him to a stop by the arm. Iwaizumi struggles against the grip, but before he can break free the other two guys catch up.

 

All three are dressed in ragged jeans and dark hoodies. The lead of the group, the one who is holding him by the arm, is not quite as tall as Oikawa, but is bulkier, has short black hair, tattoos visible on his neck, a scar on the left side of his face running from below his cheekbone down past his jaw, and is maybe in his lower or mid twenties. The other two are slightly shorter than Iwaizumi and much scrawnier, probably only teenagers Iwaizumi guesses, one has a shaved head and the other wild blond hair. Their dark eyes are filled with their disgusting intentions.

 

Iwaizumi glares at the one holding his arm and continues to try and gain his freedom but can’t break the grip.

 

“Smile girl, why you looking all mad. We just want to have a little fun,” the teenage guy with the blond hair says and then laughs. Iwaizumi can feel his frown deepen, angry that trashy men like this exist and dare take advantage of a girl walking alone.

 

Iwaizumi says in a voice laced with venom, “if you don’t let go of me right now, I’m going to call the police.”

 

But before Iwaizumi can reach for his phone, his other arm is suddenly grabbed by the guy holding him. The tallest of the group starts dragging him along behind him, the other two following along and snickering as they watch Iwaizumi struggle.

 

Fuck, what now? Does he offer up his valuables and hope that they accept them in exchange for his freedom? Does he pretend to obey and then try to run when they let their guard down? Are there some kind of self-defense moves he can use to escape despite being outnumbered?

 

Iwaizumi is starting to really freak out as they near the dark alley that the three guys had emerged from. He struggles more desperately against the guy holding him, wanting to kick him but they are moving at an awkwardly fast pace and oh god there is a door open down in the alleyway, he needs to get free _now_ or-

 

“Where do you three think you’re taking my precious Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi has never heard Oikawa speak in such a murderous tone before, and if he didn’t know him so well he might have actually thought his best friend was some sort of psychopath.

 

The guys all turn around to face Oikawa, who is standing with his arms crossed and a pissed off look on his face. The two who aren’t holding Iwaizumi approach Oikawa. “Why don’t you fuck off before we beat in your face,” spits the bald one.

 

Oikawa seems completely unfazed by the threat in the first second, but then begins raising his hands in a motion signifying defeat, eyes filling with fear. Iwaizumi worries that Oikawa is going to become a victim as well and begins struggling even harder against the hold on him, wanting nothing more than to protect Oikawa from these guys. God dammit why did he have to be completely helpless when Oikawa is in danger!

 

“Oikawa, run and get the police! I’ll be fine until then!” Iwaizumi desperately tries to convince him.

 

Oikawa’s eyes meet Iwaizumi’s for only a second, but in that small span of time Iwaizumi sees everything he needs to know. This is all an act; Oikawa has a plan. He’s already figured out their weaknesses, Oikawa and him are going to win. That’s what Oikawa’s eyes tell him.

 

In the next moment, Oikawa’s eyes are back on the hooded figures before him, the faux fear back in his eyes, hands still slowly raising, now at about the height of his heart. Iwaizumi can see the tenseness in the two teens shoulders release as they begin to believe that Oikawa isn’t a threat.

 

“Sorry, please don’t hurt me, I just-“ Before even finishing his sentence, Oikawa forms a fist with his right hand and slams his knuckles into the nose of the guy who spoke, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Oikawa’s strength is no joke, his serves aren’t as powerful as they are simply because of his technique, and Iwaizumi thinks he heard the guy’s nose crack upon collision with Oikawa’s fist, and there’s definitely blood on Oikawa’s hand.  

 

Before the blond can react, Oikawa slams his knee into his groin, which Iwaizumi can’t help but wince at. He joins the other guy on the ground, curling into the fetal position.

 

The man holding Iwaizumi’s arms slackens his hold just the slightest upon witnessing the one-sided fight taking place in front of him, and Iwaizumi uses this opportunity to rip his arms free.

 

He whips around and kicks the man in the side of his knees. The blow doesn’t do nearly as much damage as Iwaizumi would have liked, but the attacker stumbles, having lost his balance, although remaining on his feet. Oikawa grabs Iwaizumi’s arm and starts dragging him away from the black haired man.

 

“Come on Iwa-chan, we need to get out of here, now!” Oikawa says, pulling Iwaizumi into a run. This time Iwaizumi is able to get away, and with Oikawa by his side he’s sure that the attackers won’t try to catch him again.

 

After running for ten minutes, they reach their side of town which is known for being much safer. Iwaizumi slows down to a walk, suddenly overwhelmingly exhausted from the adrenaline high that had now worn off.

 

Oikawa slows down beside him, worry clear in his eyes, but it’s quickly replaced by anger. “Iwa-chan, what the hell were you thinking? How could you be so stupid as to walk around alone at night, and on that side of town for that matter?”

 

Iwaizumi knows it is a horrible reason, but it’s the truth, “I know, I’m sorry, I forgot I was a girl for a second and accidently ended up all the way over there without realizing where I was.”

 

“You could have just asked me to come for a walk with you! Why were you even out walking at this time of night?” Oikawa shouts.

 

“I don’t know, I just-, I needed to clear my head.”

 

Oikawa looks at him with prying eyes, a look Iwaizumi knows means that he’s waiting for more of an explanation. Iwaizumi tries to think of how he can tell Oikawa that he needed to sort his thoughts on what to do about a certain crush of his without explaining who the crush is on, and the pause in conversation seems to help Oikawa calm down.

 

Might as well just say it, Iwaizumi decides. “It’s just that, shit, I don’t know. Hanamaki told me something earlier, and I don’t know if it’s true, and I didn’t know how to ask you about it, and it’s been bothering me so I went for a walk.”

 

“Hanamaki told you something about me?” Oikawa asks, pointing at himself. “Iwa-chan, whatever it is he said, you do not have to feel this bothered by it.” Iwaizumi doesn’t miss the fearful undertone in Oikawa’s voice when he says, “let’s just talk about it, I’m sure it’s simply a misunderstanding.”

 

 _Yeah_ , Iwaizumi thinks dejectedly, _it probably is._

 

Sighing, Iwaizumi manages to ask the question that’s been on his mind all afternoon. “Oikawa, are you bi?”

 

Several emotions flash across Oikawa’s face, Iwaizumi only is able to pick up on a few: relief, confusion, and that same look he saw this morning when he was holding Oikawa’s face to see if he was wearing make-up, he thinks it’s shock or maybe anticipation. Confusion wins over and covers up anything else crossing Oikawa’s mind in the next moment.

 

“That’s what Hanamaki told you? Why would he even say that to you, as in Haru-chan who he thinks you are right now?”

 

Iwaizumi snorts at the memory. “He thought we seemed a little _too_ close during volleyball practice, and wanted to warn me not to try and date you because, and I quote, ‘you are actually a demon who would only break the heart of a girl as cute as myself.’” Iwaizumi knows he’s been around Oikawa for too many years when he says that cocky statement, but he needs to joke with his best friend after the traumatic experience he just went through, and knows that his words will get a reaction out of Oikawa.

 

And they do. Oikawa lets out a dramatic gasp and holds his hands to his chest as if he had been shot through the heart with an arrow.

 

“ _How dare_ Hanamaki say something like that to you, I am a perfect gentleman and would be a wonderful boyfriend to Haru-chan.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and tries _very_ hard not to think about Oikawa and boyfriend at the same time.

 

Oikawa turns his head away with a pensive expression, saying more to himself than to Iwaizumi, “Is he the reason barely any girls have been confessing to me recently?”

 

“No, that’s probably because they’ve realized how much of an asshole you are.”

 

Iwaizumi laughs at Oikawa’s pout. The two fall quiet and Iwaizumi looks up at the stars above, much brighter now than when he had first started his walk.

 

“As for your earlier question Iwa-chan,” Oikawa starts, speaking in an uncharacteristically shy, yet determined voice. “Yes, I’m bi. I’m impressed that Hanamaki figured it out.”

 

Iwaizumi turns to Oikawa, eyes widening in shock. “Oh,” is all he manages to say in response.

 

Oikawa starts rambling off about how angry he is that Hanamaki’s gay-dar is better than his, and about how he’s going to strangle Hanamaki when he sees him for telling ‘Haruhi’ his secret. Iwaizumi is only half listening though because he’s remembering a promise he made with himself, a promise that he is going to keep.

 

“Oikawa,” his serious tone causes Oikawa to pause his mumbling, and look Iwaizumi in the eyes. Iwaizumi stops walking because he thinks he might trip or something if he tries to walk and say what he’s about to say, and Oikawa stops too, expression twisting into confusion yet again.

 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

 

What was he saying, he _knew_ he was in love with Oikawa, it’s as clear to him as the brightly shining moon in the cloudless sky above. But his words give away his hesitance, his fear that his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated. His words hold the same doubt that encaged his heart.

 

Iwaizumi isn’t able to maintain eye contact after watching Oikawa’s eyes widen to saucers, mouth falling open slightly. Iwaizumi looks away and towards the ground. He’s majorly fucked up, he already knows it, and is preparing for rejection. Just because Oikawa’s bi doesn’t mean he likes him, doesn’t mean he could ever see him that way, doesn’t mean he could possibly lov-

 

“Well, I know I’m in love with you, Iwa-chan.”

 

The words take a second to sink in. When they finally click, Iwaizumi looks up to find Oikawa blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, staring intently at something away from Iwaizumi.

 

All hesitance gone, Iwaizumi moves closer to Oikawa and places his hands on Oikawa’s cheeks gently, similarly to how he had that morning. He guides Oikawa’s face closer to his own, and watches as his warm brown eyes close as the distance between their faces decreases, Iwaizumi also closing his eyes as their lips touch.

 

The kiss is soft and sweet, thanks to the lip balm Oikawa had made him put on, and closed mouth, conveying affection and passion that Iwaizumi hadn’t realized built up so much.

 

Iwaizumi starts smiling, he can’t help it, he’s just so damn happy.

 

All too quickly Oikawa pulls away, and Iwaizumi fears that Oikawa might be thinking twice about the whole situation.

 

“This isn’t right,” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi’s heart stops.

 

“I’m not in love with this girl version of you, I want my brutish, gruff, caveman of a guy Iwa-chan back. Why didn’t our kiss fix that?”

 

Iwaizumi releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

“Because life isn’t a fairy tale,” he supplies bitterly.

 

“You’re right, magic kisses don’t exist,” Oikawa sighs.

 

“Which means the only explanation for your sudden gender change is,” Iwaizumi attempts to cover Oikawa’s mouth with his hand, but is a second too late, “aliens!”

 

Iwaizumi wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was also hoping that a kiss would somehow cure him. If only life were that simple.

 

But right now, nothing can sour his mood, especially when Oikawa intertwines their fingers.

 

“I can’t believe you’re actually in love with me. I really am perfect.”

 

“I’m going to break up with you if you keep talking,” Iwaizumi threatens, but he can’t stop smiling.

 

“Iwa-chaaan, you haven’t even asked me out yet,” Oikawa pouts.

 

“I’m the girl, _you_ have to ask _me_ out.”

 

Oikawa laughs, but follows Iwaizumi’s suggestion. “Iwa-chan, you are so beautiful and perfect and I love how you can beat anyone at arm wrestling.” God, this idiot is so embarrassing and really pisses Iwaizumi off, why the hell is he in love with him? “Please be my…boyfriend? Girlfriend? Significant other?”

 

“Boyfriend,” Iwaizumi clarifies. “Fine, but only because I feel bad for the guy who no longer gets confessed to by any girls because he’s getting cockblocked by his own friend,” he adds just to annoy Oikawa.

 

“Hanamaki should know better than to interfere with my love life, he will surely live to regret this day, even if it ended up working out in my favor,” Oikawa says determinedly.

 

“Set him up with Matsukawa,” Iwaizumi suggests.

 

“I was thinking the exact same thing,” Oikawa replies with a sinister grin. “It’s about time those two confronted the extremely thick sexual tension between them.”

 

A comfortable silence settles between the two as they make their way back home. Iwaizumi thinks back to the events of the past two days, how absolutely crazy things have been thanks to this magical gender change, about how he’s gained so much thanks to this happening to him. He’s gotten to see new sides of his friends, try on skirts and make-up, and most importantly, he confessed to Oikawa and found out his feelings were being reciprocated. He thinks about how he might have never done that if this never had happened.

 

But that doesn’t mean that Iwaizumi isn’t going to try and do everything in his power to get this fixed. His parents are going to be home tomorrow, back from the business trip they went on, and since his true self will be sick for the third day in a row from school tomorrow, someone was going to have to call the school and confirm that he hasn’t been skipping. Things are only going to get more complicated and crazier from here on out. Iwaizumi sighs from just thinking about it all.

 

Oikawa squeezes his hand reassuringly, and when Iwaizumi looks up at him he finds a small smile on Oikawa’s face as if he’s saying ‘we’ll figure this out together’ and Iwaizumi knows that’s the truth.

 

They part ways upon arriving home, exchanging a brief kiss goodbye, well what would have been brief if Oikawa hadn’t pulled him in once more just as Iwaizumi was pulling away.

 

Iwaizumi heads inside and makes sure to lock the door behind him, still slightly fearful thanks to what had happened earlier. He heads upstairs and changes into his PJs. Before he lowers the shades on his window, he looks outside at the strangely bright night sky, and he swears he sees a star slowly moving across the sky near the horizon. He debates making a wish for a millisecond, but then his rational side takes over and tells him to go the fuck to bed.

 

[]

 

“Hajime,” a distant voice calls out. Iwaizumi can just make out a light thud, consistently beating like a drum. “Hajime sweety, I made you breakfast.”

 

Iwaizumi jolts awake, and looks at the clock. As if to mock him, his alarm starts blaring and he smacks it before it can make another sound.

 

“Hajime,” his mother says from outside his bedroom door once more, “make sure you’re downstairs in ten minutes for breakfast.” He stays quiet until he hears her footsteps fade as she descends the stairs, not wanting to give her a scare by saying something in his female voice.

 

There is no avoiding it, he knows. In fact, he decides to just get it over with. His parents would inevitably freak out at first and ask lots of questions, so he needs all the extra time he can get so that he can try to explain what happened, and still get to school on time.

 

Iwaizumi gets out of bed and heads towards the kitchen, not noticing the lack of hair brushing against his neck, or the way his sweatpants and Godzilla T-shirt fit him better. He doesn’t notice the lack of certain appendages in some places, the addition of one in another. He doesn’t notice that he’s standing a couple centimeters taller, or the extra muscle mass that is weighing down on his feet.

 

It’s not until he opens his mouth that he notices that he’s switched back. “Hey mom-.” Iwaizumi is startled by his own deep voice, despite the fact that it’s only been two days since he lost it. He looks down at himself and finds he’s completely back to normal. 

 

“What is it sweety?” She turns her head to look at Iwaizumi who is still looking himself over as he stands in the doorway to the kitchen, moving his arms and legs in front of him to see if he’s really back to being a guy.

 

“Hajime?” she asks, when he doesn’t answer.

 

“Oh, sorry, I just wanted to say, welcome home.” He then awkwardly adds, “I’m going to go get ready for school now.” His mother simply nods, a small amused smile gracing her face. For the first time, Iwaizumi realizes just how similar he looks to her.

 

Iwaizumi dashes back up the stairs and into his room, a smile stretching across his face, and quickly locates his phone which is resting on the nightstand beside his bed. He’s about to text Oikawa when he’s struck with inspiration to reveal that he’s back to normal in another fashion; a selfie. He’s never been good at taking selfies, even though he’s watched Oikawa do it a thousand times and one would think that he would have figured out how to do it by now, but he still can’t quite get it. Nonetheless, even he can handle smiling at the camera.

 

He’s about to click send when he gets a notification that he’s received a text from the very person he is about to send the picture to. He opens Oikawa’s message, and finds it contains a rather… suggestive selfie, although not actually lewd. Iwaizumi can’t say he’s surprised Oikawa sent him something like this on day two of their relationship, and although he’s slightly pissed about Oikawa’s embarrassing cockiness, and about the fact that he somehow manages to wake up looking so good, he can’t help but smile when he reads the text below the picture.

 

[Shittykawa <3] Good morning Iwa-chan ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡ I heard your parents pull in late last night. I’ll be over in a little bit to help convince them that the beautiful girl they see before them is really you.

 

Of course that idiot is already thinking about how to help Iwaizumi. For as much of a child Oikawa usually is, he can truly be the most helpful person in the world when Iwaizumi needs him to be.

 

But today he did not need his help. Iwaizumi knows that the selfie will be explanation enough, so he goes ahead and sends it to Oikawa.

 

Oikawa responds in record time.

 

[Shittykawa <3] !!!!!!!!!!!!

[Shittykawa <3] (*≧∀≦*)

[Shittykawa <3] (๑♡⌓♡๑)

[Shittykawa <3] (✿ ♥‿♥)

[Shittykawa <3] (●´□`)♡

[Shittykawa <3] wait pls tell me thats not an old picture

[Iwaizumi] Nope, I’m back to normal :]

[Shittykawa <3] (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

[]

 

“Iwa-chan, just admit that I was right!”

 

“Never in a million years will I admit that aliens are what caused it, idiotkawa!”

 

Oikawa pouts at Iwaizumi, whispering under his breath, “When I Die. Then You Will Realize.”

 

Iwaizumi is trying to figure out what that even means when Oikawa’s face lights up with an idea that Iwaizumi can already tell he isn’t going to like.

 

“Iwa-chan! You have to give me cute, endearing, non-insulting nicknames now that we’re dating~. Since I know it’ll be too hard for your little brain to handle coming up with on your own, let me help you get started: prettykawa, beatifulkawa, and my-wonderful-amazing-boyfriend-who-I-love-so-much-and-am-so-lucky-to-have-kawa are all good options.” 

 

Iwaizumi smacks Oikawa with his school bag, but smiles at the thought that he’s actually dating his best friend.

 

Their walk to school is the same as it usually would be, except that they are holding hands and both blushing a bit because they still aren’t use to this yet. Iwaizumi isn’t sure he’s willing to be as open to the public about their relationships as Oikawa is, but they are a team and would do this together.

 

As they near the gym, a thought occurs to Iwaizumi. “Oikawa, how did you know where to find me last night? I never walk on that side of town and you showed up with pretty good timing. Were you stalking me?”

 

“What? No! I just-“ Oikawa looks away and pulls at his collar. “Iwa-chan, I knew you’d probably do something like that without thinking about the fact that you were a girl, so I had to take precautionary action.”

 

Iwaizumi stares at Oikawa, waiting for him to elaborate. “So I activated the Find Friends app on your phone so that I would get notifications when your location changed. You’re welcome by the way.”

 

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is saying that last comment sarcastically and to cover up the fact that he completely breached Iwaizumi’s privacy, but it makes Iwaizumi realize that he never thanked Oikawa for what he did.

 

So instead of yelling at him for going on his phone without permission, Iwaizumi says, “seriously, thank you for helping me out last night, I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t shown up. God, girls really do have it so hard.”

 

Oikawa nods his head in agreement. “As I said before, anything for you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa winks and smiles.

 

“How were you even able to get on my phone? I have it locked with a passcode.”

 

“Iwa-chan, if you think I couldn’t figure out that your passcode is my birthday, you have very much underestimated my hacking abilities. In fact, I know the passcodes to the phones of every member of the volleyball team,” Oikawa boasts.

 

“You seriously are so creepy,” Iwaizumi says, but then inspiration strikes him. “Wait, so that means you could get into Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s phones…”

 

Oikawa quickly picks up on where that’s going. “Iwa-chan, you little devil, what shall we have them text each other?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading all the way to the end of this story! I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Couple of notes:  
>    
> -Were you wondering what Oikawa does while he’s in the shower for a ridiculously long time? I’m sure your sinful minds supplied some wonderful scenarios, but honestly when I wrote that I was imagining Oikawa staring blankly at the wall, kinda like O.O and contemplating his entire life up to that very point   
>    
> -Omg NO the bald gang member dude is not tanaka, or any canon character of haikyuu for that matter, I really hope no one thought that, but just in case I wanted to clarify this fact. Tbh I was kinda imagining my one ex when I wrote that part even tho that ex wasn’t even a bad bf or anything haha  
>    
> -Oikawa and Iwaizumi tip off the police and the three criminals who tried to capture girl!Iwaizumi get caught   
>    
> -One of the only things that doesn’t change back to normal is that Iwaizumi’s leg hair doesn’t grow back. Kindaichi is caught staring at Iwaizumi’s shaven legs multiple times during practice over the next couple of days, and only stops after Oikawa has a little “talk” with Kindaichi explaining that Iwaizumi and him are now dating and that those legs are off limits (Kindaichi honestly had no clue that they were dating… someone please fill this poor boy in on the team gossip).  
>    
> -Why does Iwaizumi’s hair magically fix itself back to the length that it was, yet his leg hair doesn’t grow back? B/c I can do what I want as the author, that’s why.   
>    
> -Oikawa and Iwaizumi were going to send a confession text to Matsukawa from Hanamaki’s phone, but when they manage to get their hands on Hanamaki’s phone and open his chat with Matsukawa, they find that it’s 90% sexts and that those two are clearly already dating. They later confront the two and find out they’ve been dating for 6 months and were betting on when Oikawa and Iwaizumi would figure it out (Matsukawa wins, Hanamaki thought it would only take less than a month for at least Oikawa to realize).  
>    
> -Okay so I’m sure some of you are wondering so I’ll go ahead and say it: the wish that Oikawa made was for Iwaizumi to confess to him. So looks like it came true ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>    
> -So the cause of the gender swap was *drum roll* you guessed it, ALIENS!!!! I was debating doing a short scene explaining this but decided against it because… I lazy……….. lol
> 
> Okay that’s all I’ve got, if you have any more questions don’t hesitate to leave a comment and I’ll responds as soon as I can! Also, feel free to talk to me on tumblr dot com, you can find me @quixoticmew

**Author's Note:**

> Is that last sentence supposed to be a joke, or angst? You tell me because I have no idea what I’m doing anymore. 
> 
> I was randomly inspired to throw that sorta Frozen reference in and just went with it. Pls don’t hate me. I’m sorry, I liked that movie even tho I know it’s really not all that. It’s my headcanon that Oikawa loves Disney movies and Disney princesses, and that he goes to see them all in theaters (and of course drags Iwaizumi along). I have no idea if Disney movies come out in theaters in Japan, but you know what that’s okay because this is a piece of fictional literature and I can do what I want.
> 
> Chapter 2 of this story is already written, I just need to go back and edit it a bit and have my friends beta it, so it should be posted in about a week.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you want to!!


End file.
